Hulkbuster (Infinity War)
The Mark *48 'is Tony Stark’s forty-eighth Iron Man suit (allegedly). It was built before the '''Mark 49 '(Likely the Rescue prototype armor). The Information about the Mark 48 is still officially unconfirmed, however the Mark 48 is still designated as a Hulkbuster 2.0. Powered by 1 or more Arc Reactor Core(s). It was used and operated by Bruce Banner, to fight Thanos and the Black Order at the battle of Wakanda, while Tony Stark was off world. It defeated Cull Obsidian (strongest member of the Black Order), and could fend off Thanos's invading forces, The Outriders. When Thanos did arrive, it was defeated by using the Infinity Gauntlet to fuse it into the side of a mountain, but was able to break out on it's own (allegedly). = Armor Features The capabilities and attributes of the Mark 49 are still very much unknown. To the point where some have questioned whether or not the original '''Mark 44 Hulkbuster 1.0 would be superior in design function and weaponry to 49. However, there are likely assumptions and factual prospects given to the Mark 49 on screen in Avengers Infinity War, which can still be qualified until proven other wise. F.R.I.D.A.Y. AI and Computer targeting systems F.R.I.D.A.Y. is an artificial intelligence program likely capable of integrating into the armors systems to aid the pilot of the Mark 49, as done with such other Iron Man Armor Models. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is capable of controlling the armor's weaponry and computer systems as well as summoning other armors to Tony Starks command. The armor is also capable without the use of F.R.I.D.A.Y. as it's own computer systems and user integration work as well. Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability The Mark 49 possesses and grants the user enhanced strength, speed and durability. This armor has been said to be designed and capable of taking on the Incredible Hulk and has fought against Cull Obsidian. Capable of leaping great distances in the air and (allegedly) breaking through portions of mountains. It's speed is also impressive able to keep pace with Cull Obsidianin combat as well as take on several Outriders, which are portrayed as carnivorous animal like beasts, though noted that enough of them have over whelmed the Hulkbuster and got the better of it, before fellow Avenger Thor came to the rescue. It's durability is also useful, taking falls from great leaps, blows from Outriders, and some hits from Cull Obsidian, until he was capable of causing damage to the armor in close combat, taking it's arm. Flight The armor can also enter high speed flight, likely not as fast as other armor models due to it's bulk and heavy design for durability and strength, but flight systems none the less. Capable of heading from one side of the battle of Wakanda to another within minutes, to go to rescue fellow Avenger Vision. Not much is shown of its flight, but it is capable of being used as propulsion much as the other Iron Man armors do. Weaponry This armors weaponry is sadly not consistently shown. The only known weaponry it has shown of are revolved around basic Iron Man abilities. This standard set of tools include. Repulsors: Standard Iron Man Armor weaponry; act as flight stabilizers, fire out of the palms of suit with concussive or lethal force. Unibeam: More powered version of the Repulsor; fired from the chest piece. Lasers: Used in conjunction with Repulsors; not expertly shown. That is primarily all that is known of the Mark 49's weaponry. Assumptions Nano Technology Augmentation: It is believed that the Mark 49 was not used at it's full potential, due to it's pilot, Doctor Bruce Banner, fighting in it's first appearance instead of the creator and rightful user of it, Tony Stark. Therefore, being how the potential previous armor and forecoming armor were based around Nano Technology, to improve the suit in the midst of combat, it would be likely that this armor would have similar if all be it augmented features to the Mark 50. As it would be more a practical upgrade to the Mark 44's prehensile weapons and repair systems. Seeing how Dr. Banner wouldn't use or know of these features would be easy to understand, as he is not proficient with the technology in any experienced way. Also seeing as this armor was primarily designed to take down the Incredible Hulk just as much as the previous model, it's reasonable to believe that it would use the same or improved versions of the same technology from other armors, being: Smart Bomb Tank Missiles Anti Gamma Radiation Nanite Injectors Gamma Radiation Tracker Sedative Gases and Sprays Sonic Weaponry Energy Based Weaponry (and Attacks) - writer Jack LoPrestiCategory:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors